Battle of Zakuul
The Battle of Zakuul was an engagement that took place at the end of the Clone Wars, precurring Order 66 and Operation Knightfall. It was fought between the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic's 501st Legion, primarily Torrent Company, against Separatist Droid Army defenses. It was a Republic, and later Imperial victory. Several Jedi and Republic officers were captured and imprisoned in a Confederate droid outpost on the neutral planet of Dustord III, where the local government's refusal to engage in wartime activity had resulted in the Separatists making landfall, followed by the Galactic Republic. The prison grounds themselves were heavily reinforced, the surrounding buildings having been swarmed with Separatist tanks, battle and commando droids. The Jedi decided to land several Low Altitude Assault Transports on the edge of the droid defensive formation. Republic clone troopers hit the ground running while firing on the enemy. Trooper "Delig" caught various droids with his DC15X sharpshooting rifle, and there were a few heavy weapons specialists whom utilised RPS-6 rocket launchers and a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon to great effect. The Separatist tanks and commando units were near-entirely annihilated during the initial landing and assault. B1 and BX sharpshooters began taking their toll upon the clones, and droidekas rolled down the street. A detonator thrown at a lamp post caused it to fall upon most of the rolling destroyers, and rockets finished the rest off. However, a temporary fallback to the local temple was advised by the Jedi present. The Jedi covered the initial retreat until the clone troopers of Torrent Company rejoined them for an assault which eliminated various snipers and B1 units, and led to their taking control of a construction site. It was at this moment that the CIS deployed artillery to shell the Republic's forward position, causing heavy casualties for one of the company's platoons. The attacking force took cover, sparing them from the remaining shells. Once the shelling stopped a division of B1 and BX droids were dispatched to ensure that nothing remained of the Jedi and clones, but they were quickly overcome due to the troopers taking cover behind transports and construction equipment. The outpost was five hundred meters away from their current position, and so they advanced. "But the clones were created to help us!" -Padawan Marcus Arlen Battalion Commander "Blight" ceased advancing toward the outpost as the Jedi led his troopers in a brutal firefight with the defending droids. He'd received an order, and then ordered for Torrent Company to form a firing line. "We shouldn't have followed this through." "They betrayed the Republic, Ace, we had to."-Sergeant Major Ace and Second Lieutenant Flipside, following the execution of Order 66. The wrath of this firing line was focused upon the Jedi, as Order 66 had been activated. All but a small number of the Separatist droids were wiped out alongside the Jedi within one stroke. Torrent Company stormed the outpost, relieving Republic officers and executing Jedi prisoners. Later, under the guidance of Darth Vader, the Torrent Company would work to annihilate the Separatist remains on the planet alongside the rest of the 501st Legion, whom were given the designation of *Vader's Fist*. Involved Jedi General H'rn ORDER 66 Jedi General Daniel Torg ORDER 66 Jedi Commander Marcus Arlen ORDER 66 Battalion Commander "Blight" Major "Raider" Minigunner CL-1556-9910 "Flipside" Demolitions Lieutenant "Flare" Rifleman Lieutenant "Roundhouse" Demolitions TRPR."Delig" Sharpshooter SGT.MJR "Ace" Rifleman Cpl."Leak" Rifleman Cpl."Savour" Medic Category:Event Category:Clone Wars Category:Order 66 Category:Battle Category:Republic Victory Category:501st Legion Category:Torrent Company Category:Zakuul Category:Imperial Victory Category:Galactic Empire Category:Vader's Fist Category:Zakuul Campaign